


[Podfic] You're One of Us (You're Here to Stay)

by stuckwithyou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Bones is a Good Friend, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jim needs a hug, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/pseuds/stuckwithyou
Summary: “I know that what happened here… you’re not quite sure how to deal with it. And that’s ok, but I want you to understand something, alright?”Here he paused and looked at Jim, ducking his head as he tried to make eye contact. “Jim, look at me.” Jim did. “I want you to know that I would never hurt Joanna. Not ever.”“I know, Bones."“And I would never hurt you, either, kid.” [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] You're One of Us (You're Here to Stay)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're One of Us (You're Here to Stay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984634) by [BeautyGraceOuterSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyGraceOuterSpace/pseuds/BeautyGraceOuterSpace). 



**Text:** [You're One of Us (You're Here to Stay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984634)

**Author:** [BeautyGraceOuterSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyGraceOuterSpace/pseuds/BeautyGraceOuterSpace)

**Reader:** [stuckwithyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/works)

**Length:** 22:23 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rh6qjrjtjo4tp2o/You%27re_One_of_Us_%28You%27re_Here_to_Stay%29.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [link](https://stuckherewithyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
